Secrets Of Malia
by MaliaDaughterofAthena
Summary: She didn't ask for it. For the monsters, but now she's here. And she meets someone. Someone mysterious, who will change her life, forever. But is this person good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go a new story! Percy Jackson spin off! Different people but same things like Camp and gods and goddesses! Hope you enjoy the first chapter, and yes it's short! **

_Ch. 1_

It all started four years ago when they came; they told me the truth, and took me here. They told me who I was. What I am. What I'm capable of. I didn't ask for all of this to happen; the monsters; and life that was at risk. Though since I got here, I've felt better; like I was safe; I felt at home. Hi, my name is Malia and I'm a demigod.

**Hope ya liked it! And if you did R/R! **

**Malia: Review!**

**Grover: ENCHILADAS!**

**Me: shut up Grover! R/R until next time, lovely readers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is folks! The next chapter in Secrets Of Malia! This one is longer! YAY! Here we are! ENJOY!**

_Ch. 2_

I've been here at Camp Half-Blood for four years now. Camp Half-Blood is where "special" people like me go. It's in Long Island, New York and is beautiful. Now a little about me, I am seventeen years old, have dark brown hair, and grey eyes. My dad always told me that my mom would be happy and proud of me, but who would be proud of a dyslexic kid with ADHD. My dad, he died when I was brought here, trying to protect me, but that's a story for another time. And when I got here, I was supposedly "claimed" after about two days. An owl appeared above my head and I was moved from Hermes cabin to the Athena one. I was pretty surprised about all of this, it all came so fast to me when I was thirteen. My whole life changed from that year, and here I am now. I've made many friends, like my half-sister, Annabeth, her boyfriend, Emmy(daughter of Apollo), and Ricky(son of Hermes), and others. Now where I am now, I'm currently practicing my water powers at the lake side. How I got these powers well I was in a prophecy from Rachel, the oracle, that I was supposed to lead a mission to the sea and well save it. Poseidon was pretty pleased with me and granted me with these powers. 'rustle, rustle'. What was that? I turn around and just see the bushes and trees. Then I hear it again. I whip out my dagger and get in a fighting pose.

"Who's there, show yourself!," I demand as I inch closer. I hear the chuckling of a boy and a black shadow pops out from behind a tree to reveal itself. There is a guy standing in front of me. He has dark shaggy brown hair with eyes that could pierce through your soul, and seems my age, or maybe eighteen. He had on a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and regular black sperrys. He seems to be smirking at something.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?," I ask with my glare growing deeper.

"Who I am, that's not important, and how I got here the same way you did," he says. Now I'm confused, how did he get through the barrier and the dragon. Oh yeah, forgot to mention that mortals aren't allowed in camp and there's a dragon here who guards the golden fleece.

"How did you get through the barrier? Are you a half-blood too?," I ask, the questions pouring out.

He takes a second to take a breath then says, "Maybe I am, but what do you think." He seems alright but something about him seems off. I do what my reflexes tell me, I charge. Yes, I know a very stupid idea, but there's nothing to lose now. Right before I make contact with his arm, he dodges with lightning speed. I didn't even see him move! "Nice try, but you have to be better than that. Later," he says, and he again disappears into the shadows. "Where'd you go, come back you coward!," I demand, but there's no response. A horn sounds in the background, the dinner horn. I still can't make sense of what happened, but I don't tell anyone about it. I don't feel very, so I took my food and sacrificed it to Athena. "Goddess, Athena please accept my offering," I say as I dump my food into the flames and watch the fire engulf it and the fire sparking bigger. Mom seems pleased with my offering.

"Hey, Mali where are you going? Are you alright? You've been acting strange," Emmy questions me with worry and confusion in her eyes. Ricky is right next to her showing the same emotions.

"Yeah, I' m just fine. I'm just tired, so I' m going to bed now," I reply. Em takes a good second to look at me, not believing me, but she just shrugs it off and leaves me to be. Subconsciously, my feet start moving under me. My mind keeps thinking of that encounter with that mysterious boy. I never even asked his name! Tomorrow I'm going to go back to the lakeside to confront him.

'BUMP' Owww, who put a door in my face. Oh, I'm at my cabin. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you about our cabins. All children of one god or goddess share a cabin, and Athena just so happens to be one of the biggest ones. Yes, I know, you have absolutely no privacy almost all of the time, but you get a chance to bond more with your siblings. There's Kathy, Brandon, Katie, Maylene and Maylen(twins), Jo-jo, Darel, Dave, Edwina, Vanessa, Selena, Jack, Jackie, Richard, Ian, Iris, Annie, and who could forget, Annabeth, and many others. We're all one big half related family. I rolled into bed, and pulled my shoes off. I'll take a shower in the morning.

"Hey Mali, can you check out these format designs? I need some help figuring out the concept of the blueprints," Annabeth asks me. I open my eyes again. When will I get some sleep in this cabin? Annabeth's blond hair is messy from a long day of camp, and her leather satchel is slung over her shoulder. Her silver laptop with the omega symbol on it is in her hands opened to a new document. By the way, the Omega is the last letter of the Greek alphabet and it's the sign of Daedalus, who actually gave her the laptop. You know that guy who built the Labyrinth. Again, another story for another time.

"Yeah, sure, I'll take a look," I reply as I reach for the laptop.

"Thanks, Mali, I'm off to dinner, I haven't eaten since breakfast," she says as she leaves. I guess I'll take a look. Hmm, under Lincoln Memorial there is a hidden base. Question is how do we get in. I pull up google and search for a map of the whole area. I find that the washington monument is connected to the Memorial somehow. I zoom into the blueprints of the memorial and right under Lincoln there's a tunnel that leads I would say 10 feet under ground, but then the tunnel from the monument blocks off the way. Ugh, so close. Oh well, a problem for another day. I put the laptop under my pillow, and close my eyes. Though it feels like I'm not the only pair of eyes in here.

**I hope ya'll liked it! Review! Like, Share, Favorite! R/R**

**Emmy: You have to review because our story needs more people reading, and we want to know what you think of our story**

**Malia: I agree with Em review! We want to know what you think!**

**Grover: ECHILADAS!**

**Me: Give it a rest Grover.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Woosh! Yes! Bullseye! I even beat that Apollo kid. No offense to Em because I just kicked her brother's losing butt. I think it's time for lunch because that horn just blew an eardrum. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. That guy! The one from the lake when I was training. I rush to lunch. I grab a sandwich and run as fast as I can to the lake.

I arrive there, and I'm choking on my sandwich. I ate way too fast, while running. Bad idea. I take a seat on the sand and calm down. Inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale. Okay, I'm better. I look to my feet where the water should be, but all I see is a shadow, and it's like it's scaring away the water. I lift my hand to make a water whip when I turn around, and crack my whip. Splash! Nothing's there just wet sand now. I sit back down, and think I'm hallucinating.

"Really, the dagger, now a water whip you really must not like me," a voice says. A boy in all black, same hair, same face, same everything, sits next to me.

"You! What are you doing here? Who are you? And what do you want from me," I interrogate. That probably came out a little too fast.

"I go where I want to go, and I want nothing from you, and I'll only tell you who I am if, IF you tell me who you are," he answers back. It's a risk and Athena would not be proud of my decision, but I choose to tell him. Curiosity always overcomes me, and I need to know incase he's a threat to the camp.

"My name is Malia, and I'm a half-blood, and considering you got in here, it means you are too. Am I right?," I declare back.

"Alright you got me, I'm a demigod also," he states back. He's avoiding my question of who he is.

"When a person says who are you. You usually say your name. So who are you," I question again trying to knock some sense into his impudent little brain.

He looks at me and breaths one long breath then says, "I'll only tell you my name, and my godly parent if you just let me sit here, and promise not to try to threaten me with the water or a dagger again, and go canoeing with me."

"You've got a dea- wait what? Canoeing?," I ask, very confused. Is he hitting on me?

"You heard me. I've never been canoeing, and considering you've probably been at this camp for a two years or so, I thought you could teach me how to," he answers back with his voice losing it's volume as he ends his statement.

"Fine, when do we start?," I ask as I stand up from the loose sand. He smiles towards me, and we head for the docks, making sure no-one is out. I may or may not be able to camouflage ourselves in the water. Our feet take us to our destination, and we get in the wooden boat. I grab a paddle, and toss him one. BONK! Oops, guess he wasn't paying attention.

"Owwww, really?," he moans.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly back. I start paddling, and we're just drifting along

"You need to paddle, one side at a time, and do it constantly so we don't lose balance," I order him to do. We start paddling in sync, and we're steering to the middle of the lake. HONK! That stupid horn!

"We got to go, fast. Hold on tight!," I tell him to do as I face the palms of my hands to the water, directing my energy to the water.

"Wait wha-Ahhhhhh!," he says, surprised. I laugh a little as I push the waves to guide our canoe to the shore. When we arrive we jump out of the boat.

"Thanks for the ride, bye," he waves and he goes to disappear into the forest again. I guess he'll tell me about the information I'm in search for tomorrow. He better because he promised. Oh well, my feet start moving again as I walk towards the cafeteria/pavillion.

"Mali, Oh My Gosh! Where have you been for the last hours? I've been looking everywhere. The archery practice, forges, swords-fighting, arts and crafts, and the stables! All the places you usually are! Where were you, huh?," Em questions/shouts with all her might in my ear. Em takes my shoulders, and starts shaking while she was ranting. Gosh! That girl just blew my eardrum! I hate it when she's worried. Geesh! Even Ricky started shaking me!

"EM! CALM DOWN! I've been practicing my water abilities, and at my cabin! Did you think of checking there?," I halfly lie. Her eyes widened. I guess she didn't anyways. She looked at me, and smiled innocently. I looked to her right and Ricky just shrugged. My friends are weird, but their my weird ones! Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Cammy. She's my eight year old half-sister. They figured out that she was a demigod earlier than usual, and we're pretty close. She's a little girl with hazel brown hair and grey eyes that shine innocently.

"Mali, Annabeth wants to know if you've figured anything out about the Daedalus blueprints," she tells me in her little, shy voice. Annabeth! That's right the laptop! I actually figured it out earlier today.

"Okay Cam, I'll be over at our table in a second, okay?," I say to her, bending down to reach her eye level. She smiles a big smiles, and scurries back to our cabin's table.

I turn to Em and Ricky, explaining,"Sorry guys, I can't stay and chat. I got to get over to my table, and eat." Before they have a chance to respond, I hurry over to the table.

"Hey Malia," the twins say in unison as they see me sit down next to Annabeth and Cammy. Then a chorus of 'hi' and 'hey' and 'what's up' come to fill my ears. I respond with a simple 'yo' and then I grab a plate and put a peanut butter sandwich on it, and a small salad.

"Okay, so do you have the solution to the blueprints?," Annabeth interrogates me. I look in her direction and nod.

"I've learned that there is no way to get into the secret base from the Memorial because it is blocked off. I saw that at the Washington Monument there is a tunnel under it that also leads under the memorial pool, but it's sort of a maze. Though I traced it out to get through it. Then you arrive at the entrance of the base, but Daedalus left a clue that there is a riddle or some sort of code that you must answer to get in. You know how he likes that kind of stuff, and that is all I've got so far," I reply to her. She looks at me with surprise, and starts putting the pieces together. Though Cammy looks at me like I'm speaking gibberish.

"Yes, that makes so much more sense. Thanks, I guess that'll come in handy. Oh, and another piece could be that Lincoln is one of the moving statues, too. That could help, also," she relies back. Hm, that is useful. Well it seems while she was talking I was scarfing down my food.

"Okay well bye guys. I got to get some shut-eye. A little tired and wet," I say as I depart from the group. Iris, Annie, Ian, Richard, Layla, Jack, Jackie, Maylene, Maylen, Annabeth, and etc. wave and chorus 'bye', 'see you later', and 'later sis.' I wave back at them, and I start sprinting my way to the cabins, to pick up my pajamas which is a faded grey shirt and orange plaid pj pants, and then to the showers. You get the rest. I make it back to the cabin, and to my bunk. I seem to be seing a note on my bed. Here's what it says:

_Dear you, thanks for today. It was actually sort of, kind of fun. Now I know how to canoe, but next time, don't rush the water too fast._

_Truly Yours, Boy in Black_

Him! How did he? Did he follow me? Does he know who I am? I guess not. Maybe he followed me. My eyes are giving up on me. I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow. My eyes shut tight as I fall into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I'm ready. I'm pumped. I'm curious. It's time. Today, he tells me the information I've been looking for. Who he is, what he is, what he's doing here. Today I figure out after about three long waiting days. I've done arts & crafts, archery, swords practice, and everything else. I told Em I was going to my water powers practice, and she wanted to come, she'd be soaked from head to toe. Right now, I'm marching my way to my private part of the river leading to our lake. I arrive and my brain is jam packed with excitement. I'm ready.

"Okay, mysterious dude you can come out and talk it up," I commanded to him, expecting he was already here. A familiar shadow then stepped out of the woods and walked forward.

"I'm here, no need to be loud. You know, I was having a very nice nap before you got here. Plus, before anything you tell me about you first, or I'm not spilling anything," he declared. I gapped at him. Well I guess I should have saw that coming.

"I am Malia Wilson, daughter of Athena and I very much enjoy archery and sword fighting. You could say ways to kill and self-defense. I also have water powers. That's a story for another time, though. Now shadow boy, your turn," I state and demand. He takes a long sigh, and takes in the information. He nods, muttering a quick-that makes sense- then starts.

"Okay but what I'm going to tell you is secret info. Please don't scream or go run for help, okay?," he asks. I nod, a little scared of what he's going to say.

"I'm Anton Jacoby, son of Hades," he says calmly and carefully. Okay, names is Anton, last name is Jacoby, and is son of….. wait. Did I hear right? Did he say Hades? HA! Does he think I'm stupid or something. Hades can't have any children. I let out a little giggle.

"Sorry, I think I heard you say son of Hades, hilarious right. You trying to pull a joke on me?," I asks, still having little giggles. He, well, Anton looks at me with surprise and shakes his head saying…. no? Wait a second, could Hades really have broken his promise? He had an affair. I know it's a weird time to scream and run for help, but that's what my mind is telling me. I take a few slow steps back, nice and quietly and calmly.

"Wait, Malia. I know it's a lot of surprisement, but please don't run away, and tell the whole camp of the son of Hades who just showed up," he pleaded taking a few steps closer. I still am inching away from him.

"Why shouldn't I, huh? All I could know is you're some kind of spy that could be here on orders of Cronus. Maybe he's reviving, isn't he? You just came for reinforcements," I spat out, speaking my mind. I start to pick up the pace and starts sprinting away. I hear him call my name. Suddenly arms wrap around me, and pull me back. Curse male strength. He spins me around, and we're both panting. I try to wriggle my way out, but it's no use. So I open my mouth to try and scream, but just as quickly, he covers my mouth. The spy has captured me.

"Okay first of all, I'm not a spy. Gosh, what made you think that?! Secondly, I can't have you go to the big house and tell Dionysus or Chiron about this, okay? Thirdly, please don't run away. Do you know why I stuck around this whole time? It's because you kept on coming back. Then I thought we could maybe, possibly, just slightly be friends. Life roaming around with no parents is hard for a kid, especially when they ignore you and one is dead. So if you really want to tell me off, you're free to. This time I'm not holding you back," he explains. I bet my eyes are as big a saucers.

He removes his hand from my mouth, and lets me go. I don't feel the need to run anymore. My instincts now say to stay, and keep my mouth shut. He still has a glint of plead in his eyes, and I can't help but just stare at them. Then a very loud horn calls, signaling dinner. Way to ruin the moment.

"Okay, I won't run, but I sort of have to now. That was the dinner horn. If you're hungry, tomorrow, I'll bring you somethi-," I start to say, but I cut off by an embrace. He's hugging me. Well, things like this don't usually happen in the life of Malia, but I wrap my arms around him. This is weird.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," he says detaching himself. He then goes to the forest, and disappears into the woods like usual, muttering a quick bye. When, I'm sure he's gone I head back to the camp, saying a quick bye too. Oh no, Em she's going to freak again, I'm a little late to dinner today. Well my legs know what to do, and sprint all the way there. I make and no sign of Em. Thank goodness. Well maybe I'm a bit more than a little late. The only people here are Richard, Cammie, some Ares kids probably planning out tomorrow's capture the flag, and Johanna, an Aphrodite kid.

Cammie sees me coming and literally jump onto me, her eyes are still shining with happiness. I pick her up and piggy-back ride her to our table, and I set her down, and seat myself.

"Where were you, all of our bros. and sis. already left to work on tonight's fireworks display. We were waiting on you because you're the only one who has the design for the moving arion firework," Richie explains. You see Richie here is my half-brother. He looks nothing like me except for the hair color but that's it. He is one year younger than me so I'm basically his superior. I pick up a sub sandwich, and I tell him to lead the way. Cammie, naturally wants a piggy-back ride, so I carry her on my back. She starts to doze off on my back as we walk along to the firework tent. I'll be sure to wake her when they start.


End file.
